


Officer of the Peace

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which faerie!Zell is working for Leon and hears a slight disturbance.
Relationships: Demyx/Zell Dincht
Collections: 60 Minute Fics, The Lemonade Cafe





	Officer of the Peace

**Author's Note:**

> "Fits in vaguely with some ideas that animekittysama and I have been toying with. Pre-KH2, somewhat a/u? Hour Fic."
> 
> 2007? or so?

Just two more days, Zell told himself. Two more days of employment by Leon as an 'Officer of the Peace' and then he could leave Hollow Bastion and go back to the faerie settlement just beyond the city's farthest reaches.

The pay was good, but constantly being transformed into an awkward human-size? Not so fun. Especially when he was forced into a uniform that didn't let him keep his wings visible.

But he did rather like Leon, during the moments that Leon let himself be liked.

He really liked Leon during those moments. Enough that his uniform felt a little tight when he thought about them...

Patrolling down around the castle, Zell paused, sure that he was hearing things.

Things - namely music.

Jumping a few steps and nearly falling because even after a few weeks in a human body it still felt like he just wasn't comfortable any way but laying down, Zell found the source of the music - a strange young man sitting in the middle of an open area, dancing around blissfully as though he didn't have a care in the world.

And just loud enough to be heard, louder than the almost-silent song he was singing, he was playing a strangely crafted sitar.

Zell stared - he hadn't heard a melody pulled from a sitar in years, and certainly not anything as rambunctious and energetic as this man's obvious diversion. He smiled, edging closer and wishing he could transform and flit in closer.

Still, the man hadn't noticed. And he was probably the only thing worth checking out in all of Hollow Bastion - Leon couldn't be angry.

Edging closer, Zell watched the man dance, wanting to dance with him and feel the music in the same, intense way.

And then he turned, wide eyes meeting Zell's as the music stopped.

"I..."

"Sorry..."

They both smiled.

"You're..." the man pointed to the badge on Zell's chest.

"Nah, you're fine," Zell said. "I'm just patrolling. Looking for... truth be told, I'm not sure Leon ever told me what I'm looking for."

"Bad people?" the man asked cautiously. "I just came down here because someone didn't like the noise and I wanted to be noisy."

"Be noisy," Zell replied. "I don't mind. It's good music. Makes me want to dance."

The man laughed. "Dance... yeah... dancing is always better with other people."

"I'm Zell," Zell said, holding out a hand. "Temporary Officer of the Peace."

"Demyx," the man replied, shaking Zell's hand as though he was completely appraising Zell. "And you're..."

"A faerie," Zell admitted. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Makes things a little easier," Demyx said quickly, looking almost relieved for some reason.

Zell smiled. Demyx didn't let go of Zell's hand, instead pulling Zell close and shifting just enough to press their bodies together.

Not subtle, Zell noted. He didn't care. Demyx was singing in some language that he couldn't make out, low and rolling, as they fell into a seductive slowdance.

Awkward in a body barely his, Zell just let himself be guided, listening to the purr of Demyx's voice and getting trapped by it. Any authority that he'd had was gone. Now he was just being puppeted - dancing along, controlled.

Demyx slid his long coat off easily, letting it pool on the stone beneath their feet, before pulling Zell into a kiss.

The act was more than enough - even though it stopped the melody, Zell wanted to be swallowed by it. He felt overly compelled to offer Demyx something - he just didn't know what. Something he couldn't, he assumed. Something bound too strongly.

Instead he just pawed at the man, pulling at black clothing. They were still dancing, weren't they? They were still moving together even as they settled down onto hard stone and the barely protective cloth of Demyx's coat.

Melody. Harmony. Moans mixing together to create one sound. Sitar to the side, watching almost silently until the wind tickled over the strings.

Demyx paused. Zell didn't. His uniform was too tight - the black of Demyx's pants looked too tight. The melody wouldn't stop - Demyx wouldn't stop singing with his body, even if his mouth was preoccupied.

Zell knew. On his side, guiding Demyx just as he'd been guided, thankful that Demyx so eagerly grabbed at his cock and took it between lips nearly better suited for song, Zell knew that they were still dancing... Still making music. Sound. An absolutely beautiful creation...

Taking Demyx's cock into his mouth, Zell hummed the next part of the chorus, even though he was fairly sure he was making a few parts up. Demyx liked the vibration. They both moaned - and they both kept sucking at licking at one another, twisted together as the dance perverted itself.

Coda. Completion. Demyx came first, crying out around Zell's cock as though his very soul was releasing. Zell managed to swallow, barely able to think as he let himself slip into bliss.

The dance was over. They lay on their backs, breathing heavily. Zell fixed his pants. Demyx reached for his sitar.

"I have this job for two more days," Zell finally said, laughing.

"I think I can annoy everyone for two more days," Demyx said, picking at the strings. "Especially now that I have a new song."


End file.
